


Perfection

by AidanJail



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: "This is stupid!-No it's not. It comes from me."Bruce wanted to disagree so much.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessi_aka_pyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_aka_pyro/gifts).



"What are you talking about? It's the worst idea ever!"

Bruce was staring at Tony, still unable to believe what the other man just told him.

"No, it's perfect!  
-I'm a monster Tony, it's everything but perfect."

Tony sighed and shook his head.

"Sure, I'm perfect, handsome, cool, smart... And you're a monster, if you want. Now it sounds cliché. But it's still perfect!"

Bruce frowned. It wasn't perfect. It was stupid, dangerous and bad.

"This is nothing like perfect. This isn't even close to good.  
-Stop being so overdramatic!  
-I'm being serious there Tony!  
-So am I."

Bruce couldn't believe it. Why was Tony so stubborn? It was really ridiculous right now. Tony walked behind him before turning him around, putting his hands on the other man's shoulders.

"And if you really want you to be the monster, we could be The Beauty and The Beast!"

Bruce tried to restrain his laugh but failed miserably, giggling softly while looking away. Tony made him look at him in the eyes by taking him by chin. He still had his amused smirk but his eyes showed how serious he was.

"Are you really serious Tony, or is it just for fun?  
-This is the most serious I've ever been in years Bruce. Trust me. I'm sure this can works. I'm sure this is what I want. And until you tell me you don't want that, and tell it while looking at me in the eyes, I will keep asking."

As he said that, he stepped back a little, offering a hand to Bruce.

"I trust you."

He smiled as he put his hand on Tony's. He looked up to meet the other man's gaze and smiled even more as they kissed softly.

He trusted him, it would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not original, but it's 2:40am and I haven't slept a lot lately so fuck originality.


End file.
